Return the favor
by LSA Smith
Summary: [LSA's Special Project] XSongFictX for [Anime] and [Screenplays] Song#1 Return The favor / / Pair Kaisoo / / YAOI


Kau adalah segalanya—meskipun biasa saja ...

Bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika kau terus memintaku untuk tinggal ?

Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku ? Aku sudah melakukan semuanya untukmu—satu hal yang kini kuharapkan adalah kau membalas semuanya

* * *

 _LSA's Songfict Series for [Anime] and [Screenplays] Song#1 'Return The Favor'_

 _ **[Screenplays] #1.2 – KaiSoo**_

 _ **Cr : Kai , Kyungsoo by SM**_

 _ **Storyline by LSA**_

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap artikel-artikel tentangnya yang berkendara saat mabuk. Bahkan peringkat satu pencarian dibanyak web-pencari adalah soal dirinya

#KyungsooMabuk

#DyoDrunkdrive

#KecelakaanDyo

#Kecelakaanno21

Komentar-komentar para netizen juga tak kalah pedas, ia hanya sanggup menghela nafas lalu menutup notebooknya. Disisinya ada sang manager yang uring-uringan menjawab telpon wartawan. Lepas dari notebook ia mencoba menyalakan TV nya,

"Kabar selanjutnya datang dari badan kriminal Kepolisian Seoul, Menindak lanjuti kasus kecelakaan yang melibatkan Actor muda D , kepolisian menyatakan akan tetap mengikuti peraturan hukum yang berlaku dan memeriksa Tuan D sebagai Tersangka utama. Berikut laporan lengkapnya—"

Click !

Kyungsoo menatap Managernya yang berkacak pinggang didepan TV plasmanya,

"Kyungsoo ! berhenti menonton berita ! kau itu ! apa kau tidak merasa sedih melihat umpatan-umpatan netiz—"

"Baek, aku lebih sakit jika melihat Jongin menerima umpatan itu"

Suara lirih Kyungsoo membuat sang manager—Byun baekhyun naik pitam,

"Kenapa kau selalu melindungi si _brengsek_ itu sih ?! Kau tahu bahwa dia hanya memanfaatkan—"

"Aku menyayanginya... dia segalanya"

Baekhyun melemparkan sebuah surat pemecatan dari Agensi mereka ke muka Kyungsoo,

"Si 'segalanya' itu baru saja menghancurkan karir mua Kyungsoo ! ! ! Dia bukan segalanya ! ! dia hanya makhluk biasa yang merusakmu ! ! !"

4 tahun berlalu dari kejadian kecelakaan itu dan Kyungsoo bebas dari penjara, Baekhyun tetap setia disisinya, persetan dengan status manager-artis, Kyungsoo sudah menjelma menjadi saudaranya sejak dulu.

Sosok tinggi tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan sudah berdiri menunggu ddepan pintu apartemen Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tahu itu siapa,

"Sialan..." desis nya sambil memasang kepalan tangan yang siap ia arahkan kemuka Jongin, namun Kyungsoo bergerak lebih cepat untuk berhambur kearah pemuda itu

"K-Kyungsooo ! ! !" pekik Baekhyun marah, namun raut Kyungsoo yang lega melihat Jongin membuat semua amarah Baekhyun reda,

"Kyungsoo-hyung, jangan memelukku. Jika tunanganku tahu dia akan marah. Menjauhlah ~" namun kelakuan Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo—membuat si mungil itu melepaskan pelukannya—cukup kembali membuat Baekhyun naik,

Kyungsoo sendiri menatap Jongin kaget, "A-apa maksud ... mu?"

Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah undangan cantik berwarna keemasan dan putih cerah, "Lusa aku akan menikah, jangan lupa datang ya Hyung"

Kyungsoo menerima kertas bertuliskan nama Jongin dan nama yang tak Kyungsoo kenal itu dengan tangan bergetar, "Ke-kenapa.. kau .. menikah..." lirih Kyungsoo terbata, iris bulatnya menatap Jongin putus asa

"Heum ? Apa maksudmu dengan _Kenapa_ ? tentu saja aku harus menikah _hyung ~_ , Ayah dan Ibuku butuh penerus keluarga."

Kyungsoo tertohok tepat didada, "Ta-tapi .. kita ..."

Jongin tertawa ringan, "Kita kenapa hyung ? Kita kan hanya teman , jangan berpikir terlalu jauh seperti itu"

Dan detik selanjutnya Baekhyun lebih fokus menenangkan Kyungsoo daripada berusaha untuk memukul Jongin hingga babak belur.

Baekhyun menaruh senampan makanan didepan Kyungsoo, pria bermata bulat itu duduk didepan jendela sambil mengelus kucingnya—seperti biasa

"Kyung, sarapannya sudah siap. Ayo makan ~" ucap Baekhyun lembut sambil mengelus pundak Kyungsoo, yang diajak bicara merespon dengan anggukan pelan lalu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun ke meja makan.

Sekiranya sudah 5 tahun berlalu, mereka pindah keluar kota dan memulai kehidupan baru. Baekhyun bekerja sebagai seorang akuntan disebuah Perusahaan dikota itu dan Kyungsoo sebagai seorang pekerja part-time disebuah tempat penitipan hewan peliharaan.

"Kyung, hari ini aku dapat libur, kau tak ingin jalan-jalan ? kita bisa pergi beli baju atau makan sesuatu diluar" ucap Baekhyun memulai percakapan meski ia tahu respon yang ia dapat tak akan jauh-jauh dari sekedar anggukan dan gelengan

Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo kini hanya menggeleng lemah, ia berucap amat lirih,

"Kau... lebih baik... istirahat ..."

Baekhyun tak habis akal, bersama Kyungsoo sejak SMA sudah membuat nya punya seribu jurus untuk mengajak Kyungsoo beraktifitas dan bicara,

"Jja, kalau begitu ayo buat cupcakes" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, sambil menunjukan ponselnya

"Aku sejak kemarin mencari banyak resep cupcakes, setelah ini kita belanja dan—"

Suara ketukan pintu menahan kalimat Baekhyun, si mata sipir itu berlari kedepan. KEheningan setelah sekian menit membuat Kyungsoo tertarik berdiri dan menyusul,

"Baek ? Siapa yang … berkunjung.." suara Kyungsoo memelan saat sesosok pria taka sing tertangkap matanya. Senyum itu—kyungsoo tentu tak akan lupa

"J-Jongin …?"

Jongin tersenyum mempesona, "Hallo Hyung, apa kau sibuk ? Bisa aku titip dia ? Kau akan kubayar perhari kok Hyung. Aku jemput dia jam 9 malam saat aku pulang kerja"

Mata Kyungsoo menurunkan visual dan menangkap sosok mungil nan imut memeluk kaki Jongin,

"Si-siapa dia ?" suaranya jelas bergetar

"Oh, dia ini Taeoh—Kim Taeoh , putra ku"

Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar, ia masuk kerumah besar hasilnya dan Kyungsoo bekerja. Sosok anak lelaki langsung berlari kearahnya

"Baekkie-hyung !"

Baekhyun berjongkok, "Selamat Ulang tahun Taeoh sayang ~" ucapnya sambil memberikan kotak besar yang ia bawa. Taeoh tersenyum lebar, "Kyungie hyung membuatkan kue yang besar sekali. Ayo hyung ~"

Taeoh kecil sudah memasuki usia 12 tahun sekarang, terhitung sudah 7 tahun dan kenyataan bicara bahwa Jongin hanya datang setiap akhir minggu untuk melihat Taeoh. Meski uang yang diberikan Jongin ke Kyungsoo tidak main-main jumlahnya

Tetpa saja rasa sakit saat melihat Jongin menikahi wanita lain masih membekas, Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia dengan segala kebesaran hati menerima Taeoh begitu saja.

"Kyungsoo-hyung ~"

Panggilan itu tak asing, Kyungsoo langsung berlari kedepan bersama Taeoh—hanya untuk mendapati sepasang suami istri dengan banyak kotak hadiah,

"Hallo hyung, kenalkan ini istriku"

Taeoh memeluk Kyungsoo yang menghampirinya, "Terima kasih sudah datang di upacara kelulusanku hyung~" Taeoh bergetar dalam tangis. Kyungsoo hanya membalas pelukan remaja SMA itu dan mengelus punggungnya

"Hari ini … papa dan Mama …" Taeoh melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum,

"Gwenchana, hyung akan selalu ada untukmu"

Tak lama sesosok pria mendekati mereka, "  
Kyungie hyung, Taeoh" panggilnya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang datang dengan jas tak rapi—sepertinya baru dari pengadilan.

"Jongin…"

Taeoh memeluk ayahnya dan berlari kemesin minuman otomatis saat melihat peluh diwajah sang ayah. Kyungsoo memberikan sapu tangan,

"Bagaimana siding perceraian kalian ?"

"Aku menang atas hak Taeoh." Jawab Jongin singkat. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, lalu mengenggam tangannya,

"Hyung… bisakah kita …"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menarik tangannya, "Tidak Jongin, kau hanya akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku sudah terlalu sakit"

* * *

A/N : [Project Songfict] for [Screenplays] Song#1

August, 18th 2016

Silakan Review jika berkenan ^^


End file.
